


Like Petals

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Samurai Warriors, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura was on his way to having a normal day when he wakes up in a place he doesn't know.<br/>Meanwhile, the trees in the Sanada property are in danger of losing their blossoms.<br/>Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Petals

Yukimura wasn’t quite sure where he was.

Actually, he corrected his thoughts, he had a  feeling,  in the back of his mind, that he did know where he was, but couldn’t quite place it. He sat up quickly, leaves falling out of his hair, and looked around quickly, seeing nothing but the calm grass around him and the towering cherry tree above him, already full of flowers. 

Pulling himself to his feet, he continued to scan the horizon, wracking his head for any clue how he might have gone from charging with the rest of the Takeda cavalry, to lying beneath a tree.

“Sasuke?”

When the ninja didn’t appear before him to answer, Yukimura’s stomach dropped with worry--very little would make Sasuke leave his side, especially when they had been going into battle as they had been. 

“Sasuke! My lord Takeda!”

Nothing answered him back but the gentle breeze, making a few of the cherry blossom petals drift down to rest in his hair.

“Anyone?! Where am I?!” Yells steadily growing louder, Yukimura furiously turned around and around, trying to catch a glimpse of anything familiar--failing that, even another person. Growling in frustration, he ran one gloved hand through his hair, before pulling it back and whirling around to punch the side of the tree. The trunk shuddered, the soft pink petals suddenly falling around him in a thick shower, the branches shaking like they were caught in a storm. 

He was breathing hard from frustration and the tight ball of worry in his stomach, that it was only when he pulled back his fist for another strike that he heard the polite cough behind him.

“My brother was very fond of that tree--I would appreciate it if you refrained from taking your anger out on it.”

Yukimura yelped surprisingly high and whirled around to find someone behind him, “I-I apologize!” He quickly bowed, good manners taking over in his mind, “I must confess I lost control of myself!” The other man, who seemed only a few years older than Yukimura himself, silver-grey hair pulled back into a tie, smiled good naturedly, “I can see that--something troubling you?”

“Huh? How did you know?”

“You’ve been yelling names for the past few minutes, so I got worried and came over to see what the matter was.” Yukimura flushed red, but let out a sigh at the same time, “I was...I woke up, but I do not know how I came to be here!” The other man looked thoughtful, dark eyes absently drifting up to the now bare tree branches, “Curious, considering this is on my family’s land.”

“Ah! Then I’ve trespassed without realizing it! I apologize again!” Yukimura bowed again, only to look up in surprise as the man patted his shoulder good naturedly, “You don’t have to apologize for something that’s not your fault. The main house isn’t too far a walk from here, I can get some tea while you reorient yourself.”

The Takeda warrior blinked and then bowed again, “Thank you very much! I don’t wish to impose on you…” Yukimura suddenly straightened up as a thought hit him, almost slamming the top of his head into the other man’s chin in his haste.

“I’m Yukimura! Yukimura Sanada, serving Takeda of Kai! I thank you for helping me!” For a moment, an unreadable yet raw emotion crossed the other man’s face, “...I see.”

“Is something the matter?”

“...I suppose...but you seem too honest, I can’t say…”

He leaned in closer, studying Yukimura’s face intently, before holding his gaze, and Yukimura’s fist clenched, as he almost felt the other looking into his very soul.

“...I can’t believe it…” His voice was very quiet, almost a whisper, and he turned around before Yukimura could speak, “...But here you are.”

On the other man’s back was the undeniable symbol of the Sanada clan.

“My name is Nobuyuki Sanada, and I saw my brother Yukimura fall in battle.”


End file.
